Action 11
NoDQ Action Episode 11 is the eleventh episode of Season 6 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-twenty-second episode overall. It is a Fatal Four Way Match to determine a #1 Contender to the NoDQ International Championship between the Terminator, Chef, Mario and Luigi. Match Chef elbows Luigi in the face and knocks him down, only to receive a DDT from Mario. Luigi gives the Terminator a backbreaker, then Mario does the same to Chef. Luigi gives the Terminator a gutwrench suplex. Chef dropkicks Mario in the corner as the Terminator gives Luigi a fireman’s carry then a clothesline. Chef elbow drops Luigi from the top rope. Chef gives Luigi a spinebuster as Mario gives the Terminator a backbreaker. Luigi dropkicks Chef into the corner than gives him a back drop from the top rope. The Terminator headbutts Mario then is powerslammed by Luigi. The Mario Bros. give the Terminator a double powerbomb. Chef tries to suplex Luigi but the Terminator rams into him, knocking Luigi to the mat and Chef to the ringside area. The Terminator puts Luigi in the headlock but Mario breaks it up and delivers an armbreaker to the Terminator. Chef gives the Terminator a back suplex and Mario gives one to Luigi. Luigi gives the Terminator a Super Mario Stunner, then gives two Chef. The Terminator tosses Luigi across the ring. Luigi responds with a dropkick then pins Chef but Mario breaks it up. Mario gives Luigi a Super Mario Stunner. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} The Terminator clotheslines Mario and makes the cover but Mario kicks out. Chef gives Mario a back body drop and is bodyslammed by Luigi. Mario tries to give the Terminator a rope guillotine but Chef breaks it up. The Terminator gives Mario a Terminator Clothesline and Chef a back body drop. Luigi pins the Terminator with a bridging Northern Lights Suplex but the Terminator kicks out at 1. Mario gives Luigi a sidewalk slam and Chef gives Terminator a vertical suplex. Chef knocks Luigi to the outside then gives the Terminator a stalling suplex, knocking down both Mario Bros. in the process. Chef suplexes the Terminator again and makes the cover but Mario breaks it up. Luigi gives the Terminator a top rope superplex, then Chef delivers a top rope belly-to-belly suplex to Mario from the opposing turnbuckle, hurling Mario into the others. Luigi clotheslines Chef then misses a Butt Bop to the Terminator. However, he connects with one to Mario, knocking him to the outside. Luigi attempts a Pipe Bomb to the Terminator but Chef breaks it up and delivers a Powerbomb Whip to Mario. The Terminator gives Luigi a back body drop and Chef pins him but Luigi is under the ropes. Chef delivers the Bounce to Luigi and covers him but the Terminator breaks it up. The Terminator puts Luigi in an STF but Mario breaks it up. Chef punches Mario over and pins Luigi to win the match. Winner: Chef Category:Season 6